Isabella Winter Peverell
by MaydayParade-ReadingMercat
Summary: After Edward left Bella in the forest she decides it;s time to go back home, to her father Voldemort. Bella is out for revenge of the death of her mother, killed by harry. Bella and Draco paring. M rated
1. Chapter 1

**Isabella Winter Peverell**

**Chapter 1-He left me!**

**Hey guys, I'm excited to start a new story! This is a Harry Potter and Twilight story, Bella is kind of evil and her father is Voldemort and her mother was killed by Harry Potter, I know it sound's weird but bear with me please, Bella and Draco paring. Bella's last name is Peverell, her mother was a Peverell. Harry (16) killed Bella's mother when she was 15 because he thought she was Voldemort under her black hood, Bella ran away and made memories for the Swan family to believe she was there daughter, changed her middle name to Winter. In the end of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix**

**Harry, Draco, Hermione, Ron- 18**

**Bella-17**

He left me! The basted left me! God's and Goddess's if I ever get my hands on him I will put the Cruciatus Curse on him! Does he know how much he has hurt me?

_Flashback_

_I was planning on telling Edward I was a witch as he led me into the forest but we stop and he says to me._

"_We're leaving Bella"_

"_Why now? Another year-"I say, acting like I cared about this dumb-ass place but he cuts me off._

"_Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty and he's claiming thirty-three right now. We'd have to start over soon regardless,"_

"_Wait, when you say we, do you mean your family?"_

"_Yes Bella" rage boils in me, if he knew I was a witch and that I am meant to be in his world he would let me come, I have to tell him now!_

"_Edward I am-"but he cuts me off again._

"_Bella I don't love you, I never have, I only ever wanted your blood, you were a toy for me, noting else, you are a worthless, stupid human" He steers human "I was having an affair with two other vampires you dumb human" I was shocked, but before I could say anything and cast a powerful spell that would bring him pain he runs off._

"_That fucking asshole just dumped me… and cheated on me" I scream with anger and start casting spells that destroy half of the forest._

"_I Isabella Winter Peverell will kill you one day Edward Cullen" I vow_

_End of Flashback._

I had just finished backing everything and looked in the mirror; I must change back to my true form I think as I grab my wand from my desk door. I quickly casted the spell and looked once again in the mirror.

Long black hair which was waist long, long legs, good size chest and ass, blue eyes that change into purple depending on the weather, pale skin, my bottom lip was a bit fuller than my top, nice straight teeth. (Picture on profile)

"I should get changed as well" I mumble, nervous about seeing my father again, I haven't spoken to him since my mother died, he has send a lot of letter but I didn't replay, he threated to come over here a few times to take me back, I know he feels awful about mum dying and I wish now that I hadn't ignored him for two years, I am going back home, to my father, Voldemort.

I quickly change into dark blue skinny jeans, over the knee black boots, black tank top with a high waisted belt, snake ring (for Slytherin) and my black Onyx oval necklace and lastly my dark green cape with is floor length, I cast a spell for all my stuff to be transported to my old room in Hogwarts and call from my owl.

"Ever" I call out my window and see swoops in, I smile and feed her some food, she was all black but the tips of her wings which were white, and she has bright green eyes.

_Dear Dumbledore_

_I have decided to return to Hogwarts, my stuff is already in my old room, I cannot wait to see you. _

_From Isabella Winter Peverell_

I give the note to Ever and she grabs it with her mouth, I give her a quick pat before she flies off.

I don't like Dumbledore since I found my mother was murdered my Harry, Harry was my friend, even though who my father was and I was in Slytherin but when I found out he was the one who ended my mother's life I demand that Harry be expelled, but he wasn't even punished for his crimes and that was bull shit! Like I told Harry the day I left I would be back and I would get my revenge, I am no longer on the light side, you have now made yourself another powerful enemy Harry Potter.

"Here I come father" I say with a soft smile, I pull the hood of my cape over my head and cast a spell.

"Leakermkoa Voldemort" I tell and drop the green dust on the floor and with a loud pop I am standing in the middle of a long as table with people sitting down, I hear grasps and see my father at the end.

I get out of my crotch and start walking on the table to my father when suddenly I sense someone behind me, getting ready to attack me. I turn around and see Leo, I've always disliked him, he starts to cast the "Cruciatus Curse" but I am quicker.

"Cruciatus" I say, wand in my hand and a green light flashes and he is on the table screaming in pain, I just stand there and watch with a smirk on my face.

"Now you wouldn't want to go and attack Voldemort only daughter now would you?" I say and I stop the curse, he lays there grasping for air while everyone else in the room grasps.

I pull down my hood and more grasps come, I roll my eyes and walk towards me father, still walking on the table, he looks shocked to say the least.

My father gets up on the table and walks towards me, meeting half way.

"Forgive me father" I say and he pulls me into a hug and everyone grasps, what the fuck is up with everyone grasping.

"I missed you dear Isabella" he whisper into my ear.

After we finish out hug and I turn around and see everyone staring.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer" I say, finishing off with a glare which scarred the shit out of them.

"Father where is Snape and Bellatrix?" I ask him

"They should be back any minute darling" I nod and get off of the table, Father Sits in his seat at the head of the long as table. I hear the door open and see both Snape and Bellatrix.

"Belly Boo is that you?" I hear Bellatrix ask me. I nod and she comes running towards me. Everyone thinks that Bellatrix and Snape are cold heartless people but you get past there mask you get to them the truth them, which very rarely people get to see.

I laugh as she picks me up and spins me around.

"It was no fun without you" She says as she pouts. I nod and turn to Snape who is staring at me like I'm a dream.

"You're not dreaming Snape so come over here and hug your bloody goddaughter now" Did I mention that both Snape and Bellatrix are my godparents. Snape hugs the life out of me and I smile, I'm glad I am back.

(5 minutes later)

After everything got calmed down, father went back to his meeting about Harry Potter, I growl whenever I hear his name and my father smiles, knowing that I hate him with all my heart. Not only did he nearly kill my father but he mannered to kill my mother saying that he didn't mean to, that he thought he was my father.

"WHERE THE FLIPPING GYPSY IS KREACHER AND DOBBY" I scream at Snape. I have missed though two so much. Everyone thinks Kreacher hates everyone, its true but I and father are the only ones he likes and Dobby is Dobby, he likes everyone and he is nice.

"Sorry for yelling" I say softly while blushing slightly.

"No harm better has come to them otherwise someone is going to get it" I sing out and see everyone flinch in fear. Father, Snape and Bellatrix all look at me proud.

"Kreacher Dobby, please come out" I say. I hear a notice and see both of them, they see me and run to me legs, hugging them, and I laugh and bend down and hug them.

"You have no idea how much I missed you too" I say happily, knowing that I am home now, with what is left of my family

**Hope you enjoyed this first chapter and please leave a review, tell me what you think. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2 Back to school part 1

**Isabella Winter Peverell**

**Chapter 2- Back to school part 1**

**Sorry guys I haven't updated for a week but last Saturday I was playing netball and I fell and dislocated my finger (Right hand, finger next to pinkie which is writing hand), very badly actually, so any way we rush to the hospital and we see a doctor straight away because it was ****that**** bad! They give me morphine twice and get an X-Ray, half an hour later they knock me out to get in back in place, doctors said it was by fair one of the worst dislocations they have seen, my replay was "I'm just that talented", but I'm back, ready to type. Mum was panicking whole way, don't blame her, my finger wasn't meant to go that way, I couldn't even look at me, it was that bad, gives me the shives just thinking about it. It's a blue/purple colour and going a bit black. Anyway enjoy.**

**By the way, a slight change in the story, Bella never told anyone at Hogwarts her last name but the main teachers and was never in a house because she arrived a week after they did the hat thing and when they did the hat thing in her room the hat couldn't decide which house so she wasn't really placed in a house. I know it's weird but bear with me please.**

Father was talking while I smelt something funny, I sniff again and smell… someone of the order, and someone is betraying my father. I know it's strange that I can smell someone of the order but… I just can't explain it. My godfather Snape starts talking and I take this as my chance to tell my father.

"Father" I whisper into his ear "Take a sniff and tell me if you smell someone of the order" my father does take a sniff and his eyes turn more murdering than I thought was possible.

"Someone in here is a spy" my father yells out, his rage could shatter the window, everyone flinches, afraid of my father.

I stand up and walk around the long table slowly but as I reach the middle the smell becomes stronger, I finally stop at a man with grey hair, green eyes which you could see the fear in them.

"Stand-up" I whisper harshly in his ear, he nods and stands up.

"Your spy for the order" I say clearly.

"Take Greg to the torture rooms" My father says with anger in his voice, two people drag him off and I wave goodbye to him with a smile on my face.

"Father may I leave?" my father nods and I bow, pull the hood over my head and leave to go to my bedroom.

**(3 minutes later)**

My old room, god how I missed it! The walls are green, the floor was wooden, and my bed was a huge white four posted bed with white silk curtains, big white wardrobes, white couch and seats with a table and green and white flowers, someone most of kept putting flowers in unless I did that spell which makes the flowers never welt, maybe…** (Picture of bedroom on profile**)

The door next to my wardrobes it my bathroom, huge shower and bath, brown tiles and a big counter. **(Picture of bathroom on profile) **

I'm so glad to be back in my old room though it does bring memories of my mother, oh how I miss her, she shouldn't have died and it's all stupid harry potters fault!

I sit on my bed looking at one of my side tables, a picture of my mother, black hair, and brown eyes, smiling without a care in the world, one tear slides down my cheek quickly followed by another and another. **(Picture of her mother on profile)**

"Oh mum, I miss you so much, it feels like you have taken a piece of my heart, you didn't deserve to die, you were murdered and I haven't yet accepted it yet, I just keep on wishing it was a dream but it isn't because if it was you would be here to wake me up from this nightmare, how could this happen to you, to me… I'm sick of this life and every time I scream no one hears me, I'm hanging by a thread, I just miss you…. So much, it seems like a can barely breathe…" I let the tears flow freely and plug my IPod into my docking station and put the karaoke version of "Untitled by Simple Plan" and sing.

"Untitled"

I open my eyes

I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light

I can't remember how

I can't remember why

I'm lying here tonight

And I can't stand the pain

And I can't make it go away

No I can't stand the pain

How could this happen to me

I made my mistakes

I've got nowhere to run

The night goes on

As I'm fading away

I'm sick of this life

I just wanna scream

How could this happen to me

Everybody's screaming

I try to make a sound but no one hears me

I'm slipping off the edge

I'm hanging by a thread

I wanna start this over again

So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered

And I can't explain what happened

And I can't erase the things that I've done

No I can't

How could this happen to me

I made my mistakes

I've got nowhere to run

The night goes on

As I'm fading away

I'm sick of this life

I just wanna scream

How could this happen to me

I made my mistakes

I've got nowhere to run

The night goes on

As I'm fading away

I'm sick of this life

I just wanna scream

How could this happen to me

Even though it's muggle music it's good and true. I get up and walk to my mirror and wipe away my tears. Still wearing my green cape I go out my room and walk down the hall to one of my favourite places here, the library.

The library is beautiful, books as far as the eye can see; I open the double doors and take in the scent of the books.

"Trasportlevoga" I mumble and I am in my favourite part of the library, it is where all the muggle books are plus my favourite couch it there, its black French with silver**. (Picture of library and black couch on profile)**

I pick out "Falling Under" by Gwen Hayes **(just got that book)** and walk back but suddenly fall over but am caught before I face plant the wooden floor. Two warm arms wrapped around my waist.

"Are you alright?" a husky voice ask me, I turn around and see a pair of silver/grey eyes staring at mine.

"I'm… I'm fine, sorry, just paying too much attention to the book rather than where I was walking… I'm sorry but do I know you? You look a bit familiar" I say while still staring into his beautiful eyes.

"I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy and may I ask what's your?" Malfoy, Malfoy…. Oh I know now, his father is Lucius and his mother is Narcissa, one of father's most faithful death eaters and Narcissa is my godmother's sister.

"I'm Isabella but I like to be called Bella" I say with a gentle smile.

"Nice to meet you Bella" he says smiling back, I chose not to tell him my last name because I just want him to like me for me, not for my father or my last name, that's way at Hogwarts no-one knew my name aside from the main teachers, people always wondered but I never told.

"If you don't mind me asking why are you in here, normally no one's goes in here" I ask him, he smiles again and in my head I sigh, I could watch him smile all day, what did I just think? I am losing it, I've only just met this guy and I already love the way he smiles and his eyes… snap out of it Bella!

"It's quite here, what about you?"

"Reading of course, some might call me a book worm"

"A muggle book?"

"Even though there muggle's some are very good authors" I say back.

"I'll believe it when I see it" he says while giving me a smirk.

"I believe you mean read it, haven't you read the classics?" he shakes his head no. I walk back to the book shelf and grab "Pride and Prejudice" by Jane Austen and walk back to wear he was and hands him the book.

"Read" I say simply and sit down on my favourite couch.

"I like a woman in charge" he says while smirking again and I roll my eyes. I feel the couch sink in and know he is seating beside me.

**(30 minutes later)**

"Would you like to walk around?" I hear Draco ask me, I look up from my book and see his amazing eyes.

"Ok" I say while getting up, putting my bookmark in and putting the book away.

"So how much did you read?" I ask, my back against one of the large bookshelves, watching him put away the book.

"38 pages, you?" he asks me.

"79, did you like it?"

"Shit you're a fast reader" I laugh at that, I haven't laughed since my mother's death "I'm sorry but I saw no point to that _muggle_ book" I roll my eyes.

"Come on" I say while walking, he catches up to me.

"Why the green cape?" I hear him ask, I shrug, a smile playing on my face.

"It's the colour of Slytherin, the green, is your father or mother" I flinch at the word mother "in Slytherin"

"My mother is dead" I say with no emotions is my voice

"Oh, I'm sorry…. I didn't know-" I cut him off

"It's alright; my father was in Slytherin though" I say while stopping at the library doors. I take a deep breath and open the double doors.

**(1 hour later)**

After an hour of walking around talking we are stopped by a house elf I do not know.

"Lord Voldemort and your parents want you to meet them in the study" and with that the house elf disappears.

"Would you like to come with me?" he asks me and I nod.

We walk to my father's study and open the doors, my father's office was a big black room, fireplace, bookshelves, wooden floors, big desk with a leather chair and four couch chairs (couch chairs on profile)in front of his desk, very dark room.

My father looks up from his seat behind his desk and smirks while we bow and quickly take our seats, his parents give me a weird look, probably wondering way I am with their son and why I am not dead since my father only asked for them. I haven't met my godmothers sister for some old reason, she promised me but I left because my mother died so I guess I didn't get to meet her.

"So I see Draco you have meet my daughter" my father says, Draco along with his family gives me a shock look.

"I met him in the library father" I say.

"Always in the library, I swear you would live in that room if you could, never be seen or heard of ever again" My father says with a smirk

"I would but you wouldn't let me" I say back to him.

"Because you need to get out and see real people and do things" Draco and his family are still very shocked to say the least, there even more shocked at how playful my father is with me, he might be evil and cruel but with me and my mother he was always sweet and gently. A side only a few knew of him and when I mean few I mean very few, less than 5 people.

"Wait, did you say my son, Draco was in the library, reading?" Draco's mother asks me.

"Yes, will I tried to get him to read but it wasn't going very well" Draco's mother laughs.

"I always tried to get him to read but he would run away" his mother says to me and I smile.

"Bella your owl Ever dropped a letter by, from Hogwarts" my father says to me with his serious tone.

"I'm returning back to Hogwarts to reek some madness, get my revenge on _Harry Potter_" I hiss his name out.

"Well you have been accepted back in and will start this Monday" its Saturday now.

"Draco you will protect my daughter, if any harm comes to her you will pay dearly" Draco nods with fear.

"I have also gotten some new information that vampires will be at Hogwarts to protect Harry and the school, there is 7 of them, two will be teaching and the other 5 will be students" oh god, tell me it's not who I think it is " golden eyes, they feed on animals instead"

"Why" I say quietly and bang my head against the back of the chair.

"Why what Bella?" my father asks me.

"The Cullen's, there name is the Cullen's, back in Forks I was involved with their family" I say with disgust in my voice.

"Involved how Isabella" how shit, he said Isabella, I'm in shit!

"Dating" I mumble.

"What" he growls.

"I was dating one of them, he was a mind reader but couldn't read my mind, and he dumped me in the forest and called me a worthless, stupid human and said he cheated on me and dumped me in the middle of a fucking forest!" I growl out.

No one spoke for a few minutes but though few minutes felt like hours.

"He said what" my father yells, anger laced though his voice.

**(5 minutes later)**

It took five minutes to calm my father down.

"Alice can see the future but it's not set in stone because people changed their minds, Jasper can feel emotions and can influence them, Emmett's power is in his strength, Alice and Jasper are mates, Emmett and Rosalie are mates, the two parents in the family are mates, Esme and Carlisle and Edward has no mate" I say, showing no emotions in my voice.

"Father it has been a long day, can I return to me room?" he nods and I say my good byes to the Malfoy family and walk to the comfit of my room.

**Hope you enjoyed guys and please leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3 Back To School Part 2

**Isabella Winter Peverell**

**Chapter 3 Back to School part 2**

**Enjoy**

I wake up to someone pulling my hand.

"Five more minutes" I mumble, smacking the hand away.

"Ow" Dobby says, wait Dobby?

"Dobby, is that you?"

"Yes" I open my eyes and see Dobby, I smile and grab his hand and throw him on my bed, when I was little I would do this and we would watch SpongeBob **(love SpongeBob)**, I look at my bedside table and grab the remote for the TV and turn it on to Nickelodeon.

The theme song for SpongeBob comes on and I sing along quietly.

"So Dobby, why where you trying to wake me up?" I ask him

"Dobby was trying to get you up because Master wants to eat breakfast with you"

"Shit" I say and run out of my room, father is going to be pissed if I am late. I open the doors to one of the smaller dining rooms and see my father, my godmother, my godfather, Draco and his parents.

"Belly Boo why are you in your pj's?" My godmother asks me with a smirk on her face.

'What, I am not-" I cut myself off by looking and see indeed I am wearing my pj's, blue tank top and my silk short shorts from Victoria Secrets. **(Outfit on profile) **

"How do you know this isn't my clothes for the day?" I ask them, Snape rolls his eyes.

"Snape do you know what I did to the last person who rolled their eyes at me" he shakes his head no "they woke up to find that they could no longer see and one eyeball was missing" it was a muggle but that muggle was a bitch and kept rolling her eyes at me so she got what she devised.

"Go back and change now Bella" my father says.

"But father-" he cuts me off with a glare.

"Fine I'll go" I mumble and start walking away.

"Why not use magic to go to your room rather than walking Belly Boo"

"Because…. Some people like to walk…. Yeah let's go with that" I say and walk back to me room.

"Dobby why didn't you tell me I was still in my pj's?" I ask Dobby who was still on my bed.

"Dobby tried but you walked to fast" he replies as he gets up and makes my bed.

"Dobby you don't have to make my bed, go outside and enjoy yourself" I say and he smiles at me and walks out of my room to the garden probably.

I quickly pick out my clothes **(outfit and hair on profile)** which are a white strapless bra with matching underwear, white one shoulder eyelet dress, L.A.M.B. Crepe in a white/cream colour, black and white bracelets, black ring, Kimberly McDonald Triple Geode's Diamond Drop Earrings and I put my hair in a messy bun. I really didn't want to walk the whole way back there so I zap myself just outside of the room. I walk in and take a seat between Snape and Bellatrix.

"Dobby has the day off" I say while pouring syrup all over my pancakes. My father raises an eyebrow at me.

"Father pleases, Dobby needs a break and a little birdy told me one of your followers hit him just because Dobby didn't bow" I hiss out.

"And who was this little birdy Bella?" my father asks me.

"Ah father, a Peverell never tells her secrets" I say with a smirk. After my pancakes were gone I ate some grapes but when I looked up I saw Draco looking at me, I blush and look down, I haven't blushed for what seems like for ever.

Bellatrix laughter echoes though the large room, I turn and look at her but she looks like she is having one of her crazy laughing fits.

She looks at me and I know she saw Draco looking at me and me blushing, knowing this causes me to blush more.

"She's blow another fuse again, anyway I am going to take a walk with her to calm her down" I say as I grab Bellatrix's arm and pull her out of the room before she could say anything.

I drag her outside and into one of my favourite places of the gardens, it has a huge pond with seats and the view and that part of the garden is amazing (part of garden on profile), it's like one of the secret parts of the gardens, no one really ever goes here.

"Really Belly Boo, Draco?" she says as she grabs my hand and walks around the pond.

"I don't know, I like him, I really do but I don't want to get in too fast, I mean my ex cheated on me and controlled be, I know he would never do that to me but I just want to get to know him" I say in a rush.

"That stupid ass fucking vampire, I swear when I get my fucking hands on the carrot top head of his I am going to make sure he knows the real meaning of pain!" Bellatrix screams out and the sky starts to turn dark.

"Bellatrix, calm the fuck down, forget about him, once the war is over we will get him and you can hurt him all you want" I say to her.

"Did you just swear young lady?"

"Um…. Do I have to answer that question?"

"Don't let you catch your father catch you swearing"

"How about we think of top 20 ways to kill him or make him suffer, it'll be fun" I say while giggling, she laughs and we spend 4 hours making over 100 ways to kill or torture Edward Cullen.

**(4 hours later)**

"Belly Boo why don't we play karaoke and dance for a while?" My godmother asks me, I laugh and nod and we go into my room and plug my IPod in.

**(3 songs lyrics in this chapter skip this part if you don't want to read it) **

**Man down by Rihanna**

**Bella-bold. **Bellatrix- normal. Both-underlined 

**"Man Down"**

**I didn't mean to end his life**

**I know it wasn't right**

**I can't even sleep at night**

**Can't get it off my mind**

**I need to get out of sight**

**Before I end up behind bars**

**What started out as a simple altercation**

**Turned into a real sticky situation**

**Me just thinking on the time that I'm facing**

**Makes me wanna cry**

**Cause I didn't mean to hurt him**

**Coulda been somebody's son**

**And I took his heart when**

**I pulled out that gun**

**Rum bum bum bum rum bum bum bum rum bum bum bum**

**Man Down**

**Rum bum bum bum rum bum bum bum rum bum bum bum**

**Man Down**

Oh mama mama mama

I just shot a man down

In central station

In front of a big ol crowd

Oh Why Oh Why

Oh mama mama mama

I just shot a man down

In central station

It's a 22

I Call her Peggy Sue

When she fits right down in my shoes

What do you expect me to do?

If you're playing me for a fool

I will lose my cool

And reach for my fire arm

I didn't mean to lay him down

But it's too late to turn back now

Don't know what I was thinking

Now he's no longer living

So Imma bout to leave town

Cause I didn't mean to hurt him

Coulda been somebody's son

And I took his heart when

I pulled out that gun

Rum bum bum bum rum bum bum bum rum bum bum bum

Man Down

Rum bum bum bum rum bum bum bum rum bum bum bum

Man Down

**Oh mama mama mama**

**I just shot a man down**

**In central station**

**In front of a big ol crowd**

**Oh Why Oh Why**

**Oh mama mama mama**

**I just shot a man down**

**In central station**

**Look I never thought do it**

**Never thought do it**

**Never thought do it**

Oh gosh

What ever happened to me?

Ever happened to me

Ever happened to me

Why did I pull the trigger?

Pull the trigger pull the trigger BOOM

And end a nigga end a niggas life so soon

When mi pull the trigger pull the trigger pull it pon you

Somebody tell me what I'm gonna what I'm gonna do

**Rum bum bum bum rum bum bum bum rum bum bum bum**

**Mi says wah man down (A weh mi say)**

**Rum bum bum bum rum bum bum bumm rum bum bum bum**

**When mi went downtown**

**Cause now Imma criminal criminal criminal**

**Oh lord a mercy now I am a criminal**

**Man Down**

Tell the judge please gimme minimal

Run out a town none a dem cah see mi now

Oh mama mama mama

I just shot a man down

In central station

In front of a big ol crowd

Oh Why Oh Why

Oh mama mama mama

I just shot a man down

In central station 

**Shakira Give it Up to Me **

**How you doin I'm Mr Mos I'm back**

**Timb are you on it**

**Timb are you on it**

**Give me some**

**Is this what you wanted?**

**Is this what you wanted?**

**Oh**

**(Lil Wayne)**

**Uh Wayne's World**

**I'm the cashier I change girls**

**You can go up my crain girl**

**And Imma go down that drain girl**

**Hey ah midnight cowboy**

**My flow's a dog…down boy**

**Hah my girl is a queen**

**And she do what I say and I say what I mean**

**Then I give it to her uncut**

Shakira, swing those hips like nun chucks

Now, give it to me

I want the best and the best things in life are free

**You can have it all**

**Anything you want you can make it yours**

**Anything you want in the world**

**Anything you want in the world**

**(Give it up to me)**

**Nothing too big or small**

**Anything you want you can make it yours**

**Anything you want in the world**

**Anything you want in the world**

**(Give it up to me)**

**What you get is exactly what you give**

**Never really know until you try**

**We're so ahead of this**

**Got this she wolf appetite that keeps me up all night**

**You know the way it works don't be afraid to ask**

**Aim high when the target is low**

**FYI I am ready to go**

**People say men are just like kids**

**Never saw a kid behave like this**

**What you give is exactly what you receive**

**So put me in a cage and lock me away**

**And I'll play the games that you want me to play**

**You can have it all**

**Anything you want you can make it yours**

**Anything you want in the world**

**Anything you want in the world**

**(Give it up to me)**

**Nothing too big or small**

**Anything you want you can make it yours**

**Anything you want in the world**

**Anything you want in the world**

**(Give it up to me)**

**Hey can we go by walking**

**Or do you prefer to fly**

**All of the roads are open**

**In your mind**

**In your life**

**Give it up to me**

**Hey can we go by walking**

**Or do you prefer to fly**

**All of the roads are open**

**In your life**

**In your life**

**Give it up to me**

Hey lil lady

What's your plan?

Say lil mama

Come take a ride jump in

**Hey there baby**

**What's on your mind?**

**Don't need approval tonight, tonight**

**Give it up**

**You can have it all**

**Anything you want you can make it yours**

**Anything you want in the world**

**Anything you want in the world**

**(Give it up to me)**

**Nothing too big or small**

**Anything you want you can make it yours**

**Anything you want in the world**

**Anything you want in the world**

**(Give it up to me)**

**You can have it all**

**Anything you want you can make it yours**

**Anything you want in the world**

**Anything you want in the world**

**(Give it up to me)**

Nothing too big or small

Anything you want you can make it yours

Anything you want in the world

Anything you want in the world

(Give it up to me)

Bellatrix and I knew the dance to this so of course we did all the dance moves better.

"Can Dobby dance to?" I turn around and see Dobby looking up shyly.

"Dobby of course you can, we were actually going to do "Hips don't lie" in one of the dining rooms"

"Wait what?"

"Relax Belly Boo, it'll be in one of the ones that no one uses anymore"

"Why are we going to dance on the table?"

"Because it will be fun, come on" and with that Bellatrix drags me and Dobby up the east wing of the mansion into one of the dining rooms no one uses anymore. (**Picture on profile but just image the walls are black and there aren't any flowers in the room)** the room was black and there was a long dining table, there was a painting of my grandfather for my mother's side and cream and brown colour chairs, I don't know why I let Bellatrix talk me into this but it seems kind of fun, dancing on the table, swinging hips to the beat, lucky I bring my IPod and docking station and with my magic I can make the sound go louder.

Ladies up in here tonight

No fighting, no fighting

We got the refugees up in here

No fighting, no fighting

Shakira, Shakira

I never really knew that she could dance like this

She makes a man wants to speak Spanish

Como se llama, Bonita, mi casa, su casa

Shakira, Shakira

**Oh baby when you talk like that**

**You make a woman go mad**

**So be wise and keep on**

**Reading the signs of my body**

**And I'm on tonight **

**You know my hips don't lie**

**And I'm starting to feel its right**

**All the attraction, the tension**

**Don't you see baby, this is perfection**

Hey Girl, I can see your body moving

And it's driving me crazy

And I didn't have the slightest idea

Until I saw you dancing

And when you walk up on the dance floor

Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl

And everything so unexpected - the way you right and left it

So you can keep on taking it

I never really knew that she could dance like this

She makes a man want to speak Spanish

Como se llama, Bonita, mi casa, su casa

Shakira, Shakira

**Oh baby when you talk like that**

**You make a woman go mad**

**So be wise and keep on**

**Reading the signs of my body**

**And I'm on tonight**

**You know my hips don't lie**

**And I am starting to feel you boy**

**Come on lets go, real slow**

**Don't you see baby ASI es perfecto?**

**Oh I know I am on tonight my hips don't lie**

**And I am starting to feel it's right**

**All the attraction, the tension**

**Don't you see baby, this is perfection**

**Shakira, Shakira**

**Oh boy, I can see your body moving**

**Half animal, half man**

**I don't, don't really know what I'm doing**

**But you seem to have a plan **

**My will and self-restraint **

**Have come to fail now, fail now**

**See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so you know**

**That's a bit too hard to explain**

Baila en la calle de noche

Baila en la calle de dÃ a

Baila en la calle de noche

Baila en la calle de dÃ a

I never really knew that she could dance like this

She makes a man want to speak Spanish

Como se llama, Bonita, mi casa, su casa

Shakira, Shakira

**Oh baby when you talk like that**

**You know you got me hypnotized**

**So be wise and keep on**

**Reading the signs of my body**

Senorita, feel the conga, let me see you move like you come from

Colombia

Mira en Barranquilla se baila asÃ , say it!

Mira en Barranquilla se baila asÃ 

Yeah

She's so sexy every man's fantasy a refugee like me back with

The Fugees from a 3rd world country

I go back like when 'pac carried crates for Humpty Humpty

I need a whole club dizzy

Why the CIA wants watch us?

Colombians and Haitians

I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction

No more do we snatch ropes

Refugees run the seas 'cause we own our own boats

**I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie**

**And I'm starting to feel you boy**

**Come on let's go, real slow**

**Baby, like this is perfecto**

**Oh, you know I am on tonight and my hips don't lie**

**And I am starting to feel right**

**The attraction, the tension**

**Baby, like this is perfection**

**No fighting**

**No fighting**

We did all the dance moves on the table together while Dobby danced around the table. We hear clapping and turn around and see the whole Draco family staring at us, clapping and shocked that we danced like that.

"Were did you learn to dance like that?" Bellatrix's sister asks us first.

"When I was 14 I was obsessed with Shakira, my mother was on trips helping my father get his human form back so Bellatrix baby sat me, one day we were just listening to Shakira and I asked Bellatrix if she would learn all of Shakira moves and we did" I say while blushing, Shakira is actually a witch, not even kidding, a pureblood too but lives in the muggle world because she wanted to go into dancing and singing there. **(Just go with it)**

"Lucius would you mind if I taught your wife some belly dancing?" I ask him.

"Of course not Bella, it would be an honour for you to teach my wife" He says.

"No wonder you are my father's favourite death eater" I say and he actually smiles.

**Hope you enjoy, review please.**


	4. Chapter 4 Back To School part 3

**Isabella Winter Peverell**

**Chapter 4- Back to School part 3**

**Hey people, hope you enjoy this chapter, just wanting to know what you think should happen in this story.**

**Draco looks like how he did in the Deathly Hallows BTW.**

"Bella are you ready?" my father calls, it's Monday, 6 am.

"Getting ready now father" I say while grabbing the clothes I am going to wear, this sucks, I really wanted to spend more time with what's left of my family but I now I need to do this.

I use magic to straighten my black waist long hair. I put on my black strapless bra with matching underwear, white ripped skinny jeans, and Pearl-embellished draped halterneck top in black, black ankle boots, long chain earrings, cubic zirconia and pearl bracelet, a diamond ring that belonged to my mother once and my black sunglass, putting them on top of my head. **(Outfit and Sunglass's on profile)**

"Ready" I yell out and I hear my door open, I turn to see me father looking sad, very raring does he show emotions beside rage.

I walk over to him and hug him.

"I don't want to live father but I need to, promise to somehow keep in contact?"

"Yes Bella, I just don't want to lose you like I lost your mother"

"I know father but I'm a big girl now, I can protect myself plus you ordered Draco to look after me"

"Come on, you're going to be late, have you decided to tell the students of Hogwarts your last name" My father says as he walks with me down the hall, holding my dark green cape in hand.

"I have, maybe I should film it so you can have a good old laugh at their faces" I say to him.

"So what do you think of the Malfoy family?" my father asks me.

"They are nice to me, I can see why they are your favourite" I say carefully, not wanting to give away how I feel about Draco.

"Mmm, please remember to stay away from those _stupid vampires_" He hiss's out.

"Trust me father you don't have to tell me twice" I mumble.

I had already had breakfast with the Malfoy family, father, Snape and Bellatrix.

We go outside and find the car waiting for us, father's "Rolls Royce Phantom", it cost him well over half a million but money was never a problem for father. Draco and his parents as well as my godparents wait outside for us and of course Kreacher and Dobby are waiting outside as well.

I hug them and tell them to stay safe and to send me a text (I gave them a phone just in case, no one knows) if they are in trouble or anything happens.

I hug my godparents and father once more and said to him.

"Be safe father and make sure no harm comes to Kreacher and Dobby and stop worrying father, I'll be fine" he kiss's me on my forehead and watches me climb into the car, my dark green cape I find on the seat, I smile and pull my sunglass's over my eyes and wait for Draco to get in. Five minutes later we are off.

**(Two hours later)**

"Our stuff is already at Hogwarts" Draco says to me, I nod and watch out the window, wondering what will happen at Hogwarts.

"So what time does the train leave?" I ask.

"Seven but before you panic your father got us another train to Hogwarts, don't ask me how because normally it's only the Hogwarts train but somehow he got another train the Hogwarts and yes Dumbledore knows and isn't happy about it" he replies.

"Not at the dam school yet and I am already pissing him off, great start" I say happily.

"He will try to get us to go to the light side" I say to Draco.

"I know, not going to work" he says while laughing.

"Come to the light side, we have cookies" I say in my best Dumbledore voice and Draco laughs even more.

"We have way better cookies anyway" I mumble while smiling.

"How long have you been a death eater?" I ask him.

"How did you-"

"I've grown up around death eaters, I know one when I see one" I say while smirking.

"Six months" he says.

"When did you first meet my father?"

"When your mother was first killed"

"How was he, dealing with it I mean?"

"He went on a couple of killing sprees, he was more anger if that was possible and he missed you, he doesn't show it but some very rare times you can see it but then quickly fades into hate"

"I know I should have gone to him rather than hide in the muggle world but I just couldn't wrap my head around it that my mother was dead, the person who was there though everything with me and to be honest I still can't" I say, letting sadness drip though my voice.

Draco wraps his arms around me and I lay my head on his chest and slowly fall asleep in the comfort of his warm embrace.

**(10 hours later)**

"Bella wake up, where at Hogwarts"

"Draco, give me five more minutes" I mumble, wait, Hogwarts. I get up to quickly and fall on the ground, my back hitting the cold wooden falls of the train.

I hear laughter and open my eyes to see Draco laughing at me.

"Are you going to stop laughing to help me up?" I ask harshly, glaring at me from the floor.

"Sorry, you should have seen your face" he says while laughing, I roll my eyes and see that his leg is right next to me hand, I smirk and pull his leg so that he falls to the ground next to me.

"Karmas a bitch Draco" I whispers into his ear and see him shiver, my smirks gets bigger.

I get up from the floor and see we are in the train cabin, first class one.

I look down and see Draco just staring at me like I just killed his puppy.

"Did I sleep the whole way?" he nods as he gets off the ground and seats back down.

"Then why was I on your lap" I say while trying to hide my blush, he smirks.

"Because when I tried to seat you somewhere else you wouldn't let go of me, tight grip" he says while smirking. I huff and grab my dark green cape and walking out the train door so we could finally go to Hogwarts.

I turn my head around to see if Draco was following me to find him staring at my ass.

"See something that you like Draco?" I ask him and he looks up and sees me looking at me, he smirks and nods, I roll my eyes and put my cape on, pulling the hood over my head and putting my sunglass's on again.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review.**


	5. Chapter 5 Back To School part 5

**Isabella Winter Peverell**

**Chapter 5- Back to School part 4**

**Hey people, hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to review please.**

"Come on Draco, stop staring at my ass, we need to go" I say, not bothering to turn around.

"Eyes in the back of her head I swear" I hear him mumble and I smile.

We step out of the train and its dark, nightfall; I look up at the stars, so beautiful they are, my mother would always tell me about them.

"My mother loved the stars" I say, Draco stands beside me and looks at me.

"It still hurts to talk about her doesn't it?" I don't say anything.

"I shouldn't show how I feel Draco, it's a weakness, people can use it against me, and the people on the light will use it against me" I say while still staring at the stars.

"I won't let them get you Bella" he says to me and all I can do is nod.

"Do you want to walk, it's only 20 minute walk or do you want me to-" I cut him off by saying.

"We are late and I don't want you do get in trouble" I pull out my wand grab his hand and say "Apparition" and I image Draco and me in Dumbledore office.

"Go, I can hear them entering the Great Hall, hurry before you are late" I say while pushing him out of Dumbledore's office.

"Are you sure Bella?" he asks me, I nod and he walks away, heading to the Great Hall.

It's 8 10, Dumbledore said in the note to meet him in his office at-

"Isabella child, sit down" I turn around and see Dumbledore sitting on his chair, looking high and mighty and what not.

"I am not a child Dumbledore and haven't been for a while" I say calmly to him.

"Of course, my apologies, take a seat" I nod and take a seat.

"It is wonderful news that you are back and I have heard that you would like people to know your last name"

"Yes, I would like to honour her"

"Yes, your mother was dearly loved and will be missed" what I wouldn't do to kill him.

"If my mother was so dearly loved than why wasn't her murder but away?" I ask, trying very hard to keep my voice calm.

"It was an accident Bella and Harry feels terrible bad about it" I roll my eyes in my head.

"Can we not talk about this" I say.

"Yes, of course, now one of the reasons why I wanted you here is to know if you have had any contact with your father."

"No and if I did I would have told you" I say.

"Just wondering why do people in this school think I left?"

"I told them that someone in your family had passed and you needed to stay with your family"

"And has Harry told anyone who my mother was?"

"No, he made an oath to me that he wouldn't, I have to go know to the Great Hall, I know you have super hearing so you know when to enter" I nod and watch him mumble some words under his breath and disappear.

"That went well" I mumble, bring the dark green hood over my head, taking of my sunglass's I feel my eyes change colour, I mumble a quick mirror spell, a mirror appears and I look into it and see my eyes are a teal colour (colour on profile) this has never happened before.

"Levioso" I mumble, I levitate the mirror and move far away but the colour in my eyes could be seen for miles, not even kidding.

"Fuck it" I mumble and walk out of Dumbledore office, my heels clicking each time I take a step.

(3 minutes later)

I finally reach the doors of the Great Hall and make sure the hood is over my head.

"Students I would like you to welcome back a student that has decided it was time for her is come back to Hogwarts, now as many of you know she had moved because a close member of her family had died so I want you to give her a kind welcome back, you all know her as Isabella Winter, she had never told anyone of her last name in fear of judgement" I have to roll my eyes at that " but she has decided it was time for people to know her last name. Please welcome back (I take that as my cue and open the doors) Isabella Winter… (Everyone has now turned to look at me) Peverell" I hear grasps and whispers but manly grasp's, I smirk and walk towards Dumbledore and the other teachers. As I reach Dumbledore I turn around and face everyone, I take off my hood and hear more grasps, so tempted to roll my eyes.

"Now since Isabella was never sorted into a house the sorting hat will place her in one now" Dumbledore says, I sit down and he places to hat on my head, I know all the houses want me since of my last name and looks.

"We meet again" the hat says.

"We do" I say in my head.

"Mmm, smart, brave, creative, sinister, all great things for all four houses"

"But which one?" I say in my mind

"Indeed, which one"

"Slytherin" the hat yells out and all people in Slytherin get up and cheer & clap.

"Thanks hat" I say in my head before Dumbledore removes the hat off of me.

I look at the other three houses and spot Harry Potter with the mudblood and weasley at Gryffindor, he looks at me and I smirk and give a quick wink and walk off to the Slytherin table. I spot Draco and sit beside him with his friends.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter guys and don't forget to leave a review, have a great night or day whenever you read this.**


	6. Chapter 6 Vampires suck!

**Isabella Winter Peverell**

**Chapter 6- Vampires suck!**

**Hey guys, hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave a review, thanks!**

Dinner was good, a lot of Slytherin people came up to me and welcomed me into the house and was glad I wasn't in Gryffindor, all I could do was laugh and nod, agreeing with them 100 per cent.

Pansy was trying to be my friend but I don't know about her, I saw her always trying to get Draco's attention and anyone could see she likes him which piss's me off like hell, I know were not dating and I should be like this but I just can't help it.

Right now I was walking to my new room; Snape was in front of me being quite. As we reach my room Snape opens the door and I walk in, my room has black walls and I white ceiling, black fireplace, and gold mirror above it, black chandelier, one small white couch, two white seats and a small glass table, the bed was a king size and was black and silver. **(Bed and room on profile)**

"Why is it just me in here?" I ask Snape.

"Because everyone else has already been assigned a room and I doubt anyone would want to be in your room in fear of you doing something evil again" He says to me with a smile on his face.

"One time Snape, one-time" I say

"More like 50" he mutters to me as he walks out before I could hit him with the pillow.

I sit on my bed, wondering what will happen tomorrow, I say a quick spell that unpacks all my stuff. I walk to my wardrobe and pull out some black shorts and a green sports bra that had a really cool pattern of it; I am going to do yoga. **(Just started to do yoga in my room because one of my best friends said I was always too angry and to calm down, I did it like start of this year but we moved a month ago and I guess I just forgot to do it)**

I find my blue yoga mat and place it on the floor at the end of my bed, in the middle of the room. I do some deep breathing for a while, than the cat pose, mountain pose, tree pose, lunge and just as I was half way through the pose where it looks like you are doing a handstand but your left leg goes forward while your right leg goes backwards **(have no idea what the name is for it)** someone knocks on the door and just as I was going to say go away but it opens and I find a shocked Draco.

"What do you want Draco? I'm kind of in the middle of something as you can see" I say still in the yoga pose, eyes closed once again and breathing deep, in through the nose, out through the nose.

'Didn't know you could bend that way" he says while giving me a smirk, I try not to shiver at the double meaning of his words.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me" I say to him.

"Can't wait to find those things out" Did he just say that? "Anyway the reason why I was here is wondering how you are finding Hogwarts so far, being back and everything?" Awwww, he is so sweet! Wait, did I just think that? I'm losing it I swear.

"It's been good, Slytherin was happy to have me in there house, very welcoming if I say so myself"

"Of course they were happy, they just go the most powerful witch, and your name is pure magic Bella, its royalty to the wizard world Bella! And the way you look-" he cuts himself off from there.

"The way I look Draco?" I say while staring at him, still upside down.

"I… I… what I mean…" he is stumbling on his words. Wow, never thought I would see this day.

"Draco, relax, take a deep breath, I know what you mean or what you're trying to say, thank you" I say while blushing.

I get out of my yoga pose and roll up my mat, put it away behind my bed and turn back to Draco.

"The Cullen's have just arrived, bit late anyway the carrot head one bring someone, she was quite ugly for a vampire, fake tan, blonde hair that was bleached to death, gold eyes, I think her teeth are yellow as well" I laugh at that.

"Maybe soon they will match her eyes" I mutter.

"Nice bra" Draco says, of course he would say that.

"Sport bra and I will tell my father you said that" I say while giving him a grin.

"You won't" he says, the smirk wiped off of his face.

"Oh I will" I say while smirking.

"You won't dare"

"You are forgetting who my father is, I am just as bad as he is" I say, still wearing my smirk. I mutter a quick spell and my cell phone appears in my hand. I dial my father's number and saw Draco, he knew the number of course and the look on his face was horror, I am only scarring him of course.


	7. Chapter 7 Kiss

**Isabella Winter Peverell**

**Chapter 7- Kiss**

**Hey guys, hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave a review!**

But just as I was going for the ring button I am slammed gently into the wall against a warm body, the phone ripped out of my hand. I look up and see Draco holding me against the wall. He has both of my wrists over my head. A few seconds later I finally noticed how close we were, his muscles pushing against mine.

I look up to see Draco's face but see that his eyes are no longer the sparkling grey they were a few minutes later but black. Black with lust…

His face inches closer to mine slowly, I stare at his eyes and then lips, do I want this? Of course!

I could feel his warm breath caress my skin, I was complete under his spell (no pun intend there people, started laughing when I read though the kissing scene and got to that part), his breath was as sweet as honey and it reminded me of a warm autumn day.

Draco's lips finally touched mine and it felt like fireworks.

I move my lips against his; he moves both of his hands off my wrists and moves them to my hips while both of my hands are tangled in his hair.

I open my mouth wide enough so his tongue could slip in, we fight for dominates, I move my hands to his shirt, white see though, you could see his 6 pack.

Draco pushes himself closer to me, I can feel every outline of his muscles and god did it feel good!

My hands play with the fabric of his shirt, he tongue getting rough inside my mouth but it just turned me on more.

He stops kissing me for a moment while I pull his shirt over his head and pulls his lips to mine, kissing me so hard and passionately.

My hands feel up his muscles now that his shirt was gone, his hands cup my ass and I moan. Draco stops kissing me and looks into my eyes.

"That was so fucking sexy" he say husky and goes straight back to kissing me. He again cups my ass and kneads it and I moan.

He picks me up with one arm and holds me against the wall; I wrap my legs around his waist, his starts his assault on my neck, kissing and sucking.

I can feel his boner near my core, so tempted to rub myself against him, Draco's kisses get lower and lower until they are at the valley of my breasts.

I ground myself into him, rubbing his erection against my core and he growls at me while I moan. Draco growling is so hot!

"We need to stop before someone catch's us" I say, hating that we have to stop but I can't let him get court.

"Bella" he whispers into my ear, his voice husky than ever, I shiver we need.

"Draco you have no idea how much I want you but we need to stop before we get in trouble" I say, trying to keep my voice calm.

"Do we have to?"

"Yes" I say and he nods and puts me down. Still pushing me against the wall I look into his eyes.

"What are we Draco?" I ask him.

"Bella, I really like you as you saw a couple of moment ago, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course I will be" I say and hug him.

He laughs and hugs me back.

I walk to my bed and my hand "mistakenly" brushed Draco's erection.

"Bella that wasn't fair" he says, watching me as I sit on my bed.

"Sorry" I say while smirking.

"Yeah right" he mumbles "what am I going to do with this" he says while pointing to his huge erection.

"I don't know, take a shower"

"Easy for you to say" he says and walks to the bed and lies down behind me, hugging me behind.

We sit for a couple of hours talking, kissing and hugging.

(12 am)

"I need to go" I hear him whisper.

"Do you have to?"

"Yes, sadly" I sigh and nod and walk with him to the door.

"See you in the morning" he says and gives me a kiss.

"Ok" I say, giving him another hug and watch him leave.

I climb into my bed, pull the sheets over my body and welcome the sleep.


	8. Chapter 8 Luna

**Isabella Winter Peverell**

**Chapter 8- Luna**

**Hey guys, hope you enjoy this chapter, please be sure to leave a review!**

**(7 am)**

I get up at 7 and take a nice warm shower. I blow dye my hair with magic and curl my hair. _(Hair on profile)_

I change into black skinny jeans, white tank top, really cute grey vest, Azzedine Alaïa black studded open-toe suede ankle boots and a Modstrom Wrap Bracelet Leather Black. _(Outfit on profile)_

Since I am in my last year of Hogwarts (she's up a year level) I don't have to wear my robe. I quickly make my bed and grab my black jacket. _(Jacket on profile)_

I step out of my room and head to the Great Hall for breakfast; you could hear the heels of my shoes clicking against the marble floor, I was half way there when I feel warm arms wrap themselves around my waist.

"Guess who?"

"Mmm, let me think, Huge Jackman?" I say with a smile on my face. _(Love Huge Jackman!)_

"Would Huge Jackman do this?" Draco says while turning me around and kissing me passionately, very short kiss to my disappointment.

"Why hello to you to Draco" I say smiling, staring into his grey eyes, I could get lost in them.

"Come on, let's go get some food" he says while grabbing my hand and walking to the Great Hall.

Once we entered the Great Hall all eyes were on us, looking at our hands entwined together. I roll my eyes and say.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer" I sneer at them; Draco calms me down my sitting us down and pulls me on his lap.

I look up and see Pansy and Draco's close friends- Crabbe and Goyle.

"Pansy you should go out with Goyle, anyone can tell he likes you, which is why he is always staring at you, Crabbe you should go out with Luna, I know you like her, she's one of my best friends _(I like Luna, she's awesome, so I'm making her on Voldemort side but she is still nice) _and I can tell you like her too. She's in Ravenclaw and is a pureblood wizard if that helps you, I'm going to hunt down the people who called her half blood and made fun of her, anyway you don't want to get her mad, she will hunt you down" I say, while grabbing some pancakes on my plate, Crabbe and Goyle and Pansy have their mouths half open, shocked that I know this. _(Change what Crabbe and Goyle looks like, check profile)_

"Shit Baby, you nailed them down" Draco whispers into my ear and I smile, what can I say, I'm good at reading people.

I hear the doors open and see Luna wearing blue stockings, flower pattern converse, different shades of blue socks, paint spiled shirt, pink jacket and she was wearing really cute _glasses (Outfit on profile)._ She had the bag I kneaded her as a going away present when I left and the best friend ring I gave her, there were only two ever made and I bought both of them, I was wearing mine as well. Right hand, finger next to thumb, we agreed that's where we would wear it, never take it off ever, when I was in the muggle world I would still talk to her every day. Lucifer Vir Honestus Organic Blue Sapphire Ring- 18k white gold ring set with blue sapphires and diamonds. 30mm face width. _(Ring on profile)_

I stand off of Draco's lap and walk near where the teachers table was, the waling path _(you know what I mean, there are two tables on each side and then there is this big walk path in the middle)._

"LUNA" I yell out, she looks up and drops the magazine's she had in her hand.

"BELLS" She yells back and we run to each other, meeting halfway we tackle each other to the ground, hugging and screaming.

We both get off of the floor and see that everyone is in shock, even the teachers.

"Eat" I yell and they all turn back to their food, not wanting to face me if they didn't obey.

"Come on Luna, sit with me, I have missed you so much!" I say while giving her a hug.

"Me to Bells" she replies.

I grab her hand and walk her over to Slytherin table, I returned to Draco's lap and Luna sat on my left next to Cabbie while Pansy and Goyle were sitting in front of us. A couple of people looked at Luna in shock, no one ever from another house sits at Slytherin but Luna is my best friend and I really don't give a shit.

I glare at them and they look away quickly and I giggle.

"Luna this is Draco, he is my boyfriend" I say

"Nice to meet you Draco once again" Luna says as she laughs.

"Luna if you look to you right you will see Cabbie, Cabbie will be your future boyfriend and then husband" I say while smiling at the both of them, Luna turns to her right and her eyes open wide.

"Match maker hey?" Draco whispers into my ear, I laugh and nod.

"Wonder how my father will think of me dating you?"

"Hopefully he won't kill me"

"I'll make sure he doesn't"

**(After breakfast and lunch)**

After breakfast, I had Charms and Potions with Draco and Luna but after lunch I see I have Herbology with Gryffindor, sadly Draco doesn't take this class.

I do love Herbology; it was one of my favourite classes I think as I walk down the halls, I sing a song from my IPod.

Hey darling, I hope you're good tonight

And I know you don't feel right when I'm leaving

Yeah, I want it but no, I don't need it

Tell me something sweet to get me by

'Cause I can't come back home 'til they're singin'

La (X7)

'Til everyone is singin'

If you can wait 'til I get home

Then I swear to you that we can make this last

(La la la)

If you can wait 'til I get home

Then I swear come tomorrow, this will all be in our past

It might be for the best

Hey sweetie, I need you here tonight

And I know that you don't wanna be leaving

Yeah, you want it but I can't help it

I just feel complete when you're by my side

But I know you can't come home 'til they're singin'

La, la la la, la la la

'Til everyone is singin'

La, la la la, la la la

If you can wait 'til I get home

Then I swear to you that we can make this last

(La la la)

If you can wait 'til I get home

Then I swear come tomorrow, this will all be in our past

It might be for the best

You know you can't give me what I need

And even though you mean so much to me

I can wait through everything

Is this really happening?

I swear I'll never be happy again

And don't you dare say we can just be friends

I'm not some boy that you can sway

We knew it'd happen eventually

La, la la la, la la la

Now everybody's singin'

La, la la la, la la la

Now everybody's singin'

(If you can wait 'til I get home)

La, la la la, la la la

Now everybody's singin'

(Then I swear we can make this last)

La (X7)

Now everybody's singin'

If you can wait 'til I get home

Then I swear we can make this last

(A day to remember- if it means a lot to you)

I walk into class with the teacher right behind me, I look around and see an empty table near a window, and I walk and take a seat, a few minutes later I see a shadow cast over me, I turn around and to my shock I see….


	9. Chapter 9 Why?

**Isabella Winter Peverell**

**Chapter 9- Why? **

**Hey guys, hope you enjoy this chapter, please be sure to leave a review!**

…Harry Potter.

"What the fuck do you want Potter" I spit out.

"I was wondering I this seat was taken"

"Yes but you're not sitting here"

"There aren't any spare seats Bella"

"You don't get to call me Bella, its Miss Peverell to you; you lost the right the second after you took my mother's life"

"I didn't mean to Bella"

"So you just cast killing spells at people with hoods on" rage dripping though my voice, (lucky the teacher had to go get some supples)

"I thought it was you-know-who?"

"So you were trying to kill my father as well?"

"That wasn't what I mean Bella, I'm sorry for your mother's death but-" I cut him off my slapping him.

"Potter when your mother and father died you was merely a baby, you had no memories of them, and I grew up with my mother when my father was in hiding because of you Potter! I have millions of memories with her, I remember her and you killed her! You are a murder Potter, a killer. You are no hero, you killed my innocent mother that day and you took away my happiness and destroyed my life, you are no better than the fucking dementors Potter, I will get my revenge soon Potter, I will kill all the people you love and you will know how much it hurts" I say and walk out of the classroom, not caring that I just left, all of this is fucking bullshit!

I run outside and run near the forbidden forest and to my secret spot. In my first year of Hogwarts I would always go here, it's at the black lake, there was this huge weeping willow tree, it was rare to see a muggle tree there but I loved it, perfect view of the lake, it was close to Hagrid hut.

Once I am at the weeping willow tree I fall to the ground, crying, I just couldn't help it, this was the first place I went to after I heard the news about my mother, when she was still alive I told her about this spot and she laughed and said she planted the tree there, it was her favourite place, the tree even has my mother's name caved into it along with my father's inside a love heart.

I don't have many things left of my mother, just her ring, this tree and Kreacher, Kreacher has been my mother's elf for ever it seems, he tells me stories of my mother, he was only ever nice to her, father and me, he is the only alive thing I have left of my mother.

I remember her favourite song; she would sing it to me, It Was You by 12 Stones. I bring my knees to my chest and hug them for dear life as I let the tears take complete control over my body, I sing the lyrics.

It was you

That showed me who I am

And taught me how to stand

For what I know is real

I was sick of all the pain

Tired of all the shame that I felt

But you showed me a way

To never have a doubt

And always to believe in myself

Now I see

It was you

That showed me who I am

And taught me how to stand

For what I know is real

Now I'm breathin for the first time

And I'm leavin, all this behind

I've become, what I am because of you

It was you

I'm so sorry 'bout the ways

But I can't take away my past

But you love me anyway

And now I wanna do

Everything for you that I can

Even though it won't erase

The foolish things that I've done

Things that blinded me

But now I see

It was you

That showed me who I am

And taught me how to stand

For what I know is real

Now I'm breathin for the first time

And I'm leavin, all this behind

And I'll stand

For what I know is real

So how can I make this up to you?

I'll fight and I'll push and I'll strive

Now (X2) that I'm living my life for you

I'll fight and I'll push and I'll strive

Can't you see?

It was you

That showed me who I am

And taught me how to stand

For what I know is real

Now I'm breathin for the first time

And I'm leavin, all this behind

I've become, what I am because of you

It was you

I can see the writing on the wall

As time begins to crawl away from me

And I've become what I am

Because of you

It was you

After I finished I started to sob, god I miss her so much, why did she have to go?

I scream and run to the weeping willow tree, hitting it with my fists. I could feel the bones in my hand breaking, but I didn't care why did this have to happen to her, why her?

I scream, I hit, I kick and I cry. My hands are bleeding and I could see the bone of my pinkie but it didn't stop me. I finally sink to the ground; my knees could no longer hold me up

"Bella' I hear someone shout, I couldn't be bothered looking plus I couldn't, my tears made it impossible to see but I know its Draco

"Bella what happened?" he says, he sits in front of me and pulls the hair out of my face.

"I got angry at Potter, slapped him and ran here where I hit, kicked and screamed at the tree" I say, my voice sounds ruff since I've been screaming and crying.

"Let me look at your hands" he says, I show him my hands.

"Fuck Bella, we need to get you to the hospital wing" all I could do was nod while Draco picks me up.

**(1 month later)**

It's been a month since I snapped at Potter; I of course got in trouble for slapping Potter and ditching class but I just rolled my eyes.

Hardly anyone knew what happened but the class (Luna, Cabbie, Goyle and Pansy do too) I was in when I yelled at Potter, all they know is what they heard when I yelled at him, Slytherin people of course was cheering me on when I slapped him.

Draco has been so nice and caring about it, he is the perfect boyfriend and Luna took my advices and has started dating Cabbie last week.

Luna told me that while I was gone she didn't have any friends, everyone teased her and bullied her, and it got to the point where she had started to put of notices on the bulletin board for people to give her back her stuff.

It took me 10 minutes to calm down, Luna nearly had to grab Draco, Luna never really thought people would want her in that way, she never thought of boyfriends and kissing and dates, I blame the people who made fun of her, they put all that bullshit in her head, Luna is beautiful and has a strange but fun personally, she is truly one of a kind.

Pansy and Goyle aren't together yet but they will be soon, I can tell.

Luna is in my room now on my bed talking, it is a Tuesday night and dinner wasn't for another hour.

'Luna I have a bad feeling"

"Like what Bells?"

"It's a bit of the same bad feeling I had when mum died, plus I haven't gotten a text from Kreacher or Dobby" I say, Luna was close to my mother because she lost her at a young age, her and I can see things that are normally invisible to the normal eye, I don't know why I can since I didn't see my mother's death but after that I started seeing them, the things Luna would see, I always believed her. Our favourite thing we saw together for the first time was Thestral, funny how it was the first thing we both saw.

"Oh… maybe it's the-"

Luna was cut off by Draco and Cabbie slamming the doors open, their faces in a grim, Luna and I look at each other before turning to them.

"Bella's there something I need to tell you" Draco says, I nod and smile.

"Go on Draco" Luna says as Goyle hugs her.

"It's… Kreacher…. Bella…. He's dead"

**Thanks guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review.**


	10. Chapter 10 Death

**Isabella Winter Peverell**

**Chapter 10- Death…**

**Hey guys, please don't kill me for killing Kreacher off, I love him too but it either him or Doppy, and the last time Doppy died I cried with my best friend while two of our guys friend laughed and laughed when I jumped when the snake came out of the women's mouth (Harry Potter Deathly Hallows part 1), still get the chills whenever I think about it.**

**Greg () - I laughed when I read your review; no I don't have anything against the name Greg, my Pa (mums dad) name is Greg.**

**Enjoy the story!**

**Bella's pro**

"That's not a funny joke Draco" I say while frowning pissed that Draco would say that, even if it's a joke.

"If he is dead how do you know that?" I ask harshly.

"Snake wanted me to tell you"

"Olapesnake" I say and Snake appears in my bedroom.

"Snape, tell Draco that the joke is over, he isn't dead" I say to him, Snape just looks at me.

"Bella dear… I'm sorry to inform you but he is indeed dead"

"So Draco include you in the joke as well" I say harshly, Draco moves over to me but I move away.

"This is a really sick joke" I say

"Bella, this was your bad feeling, Kreacher dying" Luna says to me gently.

"No, he isn't, Kreacher is alive, stop with the joke now" I order, I look around and see Luna near tears, Goyle was holding her, Snape just looked at me sadly and Draco looked at me with sorrow.

"No, no! This isn't happening" I yell out.

It was silent for 5 minutes but the 5 minutes felt like hours.

"How?" I ask harshly.

"I can't tell you-" I cut Snape off.

"HOW" I yell.

"The light, he was out getting some books for you at 'Witch Book', he was going down the alley when the light attacked him, he died, Draco's father, Leo and Bellatrix were there straight away but it was too late, he was dead…. There were 5 of them, we killed two of them and kidnapped one while the last one got away"

"Get out" I say quietly.

"Bella you shouldn't-"

"GET OUT, GET OUT, GET THE FUCK OUT KNOW!" I yell out. They all slowly went out of my room.

I sit in my room on the floor for 20 minutes, just staring into space, why him? They knew I was close to him and they attacked him, they killed him, my last alive connection to my mother, he was like a younger brother even though he was a house elf.

Rage boils inside me, I stand up and smash everything, I smash the chairs against the wall, I grab a sword in my room and swing it, smashing the glass table, I grab my wand out and cast a spell, flipping my bed over, I walk into my walk-in wardrobe and throw all my clothes everywhere and break a couple things.

"Bella stop!" Draco yells at me, he grabs me before I could destroy anything else, I try and get out of his hold but it's impossible, I just fall limb into his arms and let him carry me.

**(Two days later)**

Draco, Luna and I are going back to give Kreacher a funeral, I already told father and he is away on something important, I didn't really talk, more like text.

I haven't really talked to anyone, haven't eaten anything but I have had lots of water, just sat on my bed next to Draco or Luna crying.

It's my fault, if he hadn't been buying books for me he would still be alive, it is my fault.

All that Dumbledore knew was I was going to a funeral of a close friend of mine somewhere at Paris; we had to make up a false area so he didn't know I would be at fathers house.

This time we didn't take train, Draco grabbed my hand and Luna grabbed my other while Draco said 'Apparition'.

We appeared in the main hall, Bellatrix and her husband, Draco's parents and a couple other death eaters.

I hear some grasps, I knew it was because of me, I had deep circles under my eyes, I lost weight and I look dead, I roll my eyes and drop Draco and Luna's hands and walk away.

"Where are you going Bella?" I hear Bellatrix husband yells out to me.

"Dungeon" I say back and walk faster, not caring if they didn't hear me.

I will slowly kill the person who was a part of Kreacher's death.

**(1 hour and 30 minutes later)**

I spent an hour and half slowly killing him, I broke a lot of his bones, cut him with my knives, and used the Crucio spell a lot, he begged for me to stop but all I could do was laugh, I did a lot more but I'd rather not talk about it.

I walk away after finally killing him, blood in my hair, top, skin and pants; I may have craved some words into him.

I walk into the great dining room where father normally has his meeting, the one where I first saw my father for two years (start of story). Everyone is seated there, Luna, Draco, Bellatrix and her husband and his twin, Draco's parents, important death eaters, they all look up to see who entered and are shocked to find my covered in blood, looking deadly as ever.

"What happened Bells?" Luna asks me, looking at me, she was worried about me.

"Had a little fun" was my reply.

"Looks like it" Bellatrix says back happily, she might be upset that she missed out on the fun.

"The funeral is in an hour" I nod and was about to walk away when I heard someone say.

"Why are we having a funeral for a stupid house elf anyway?"

"Yeah"

I turn around slowly and look at the two people, Jay and Matt, there not my father's favourite death eater so he won't miss them.

I grab one of my knives from my pocket, long sharp knife and throw it right at Matt, in the left eye, he screams and I walk over slowly, I hold him down on the table and grab the knife and twist it around in a slow circle, he screams louder if possible and I laugh, I grab my other knife and rip his shirt and crave "FUCK HEAD" into his chest and then I stab him right in the penis, he cries out and I laugh more.

I pull the knife out of his penis and stab him right in the heart, he is dead. I get off of him and the table and walk away but just as I reached the door I turn around and say.

"Bellatrix?" I ask

"Yes Belly Boo" she says back, hope in her voice because she wants to kill Jay.

"Do what you want to Jay" I say and she laughs her head off.

I walk to my room and I swear you could still hear her laughter.

Once I am in my room I head straight to my shower, I wash out the blood in my hair and on my skin, it turns a bit pink I think as I watch it flow down the drain.

I get out and use magic to blow dye my hair, I leave my hair down (remember her hair is waist long) and walk into my room and grab my outfit. **(Outfit on profile)**

Dolce & Gabbana Tulle Corseted Dress, Gianmarco Lorenzi Crystal Platform Pump, Vanities Bracelet, Majolie Onyx Teardrop Earrings Majolie Collections, Lucifer Vir Honestus Organic Blue Sapphire Ring and FENDI Double breasted trench coat that I haven't got on yet because I couldn't reach the back of my dress to get the zipper up, I hear the door open and turn and see Draco, looking handsome as ever.

"Draco, could you help me with the zip?" I ask him, he nods and walks over to me.

His hands push away my hair leaving it all on my right side; he slowly does the zipper up all the way easily, I could feel his hot breath against my neck.

"You look beautiful" he whispers, his hands move to my hips, grabbing them and pushing them more against him. He places light kisses on my neck and I roll my head to give him more area to kiss, Draco sucks my neck and I moan, it feels so good.

"What the fuck Draco are you doing with my goddaughter" I turn around and see Bellatrix steaming red.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review.**


End file.
